Fobia RinTori
by NeeZii
Summary: Rin lo encontró en la tina con los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar y tiritando del frío. Después de esa noche supo la fobia hacia los truenos que tenía su compañero de cuarto. (Rin Matsuoka X Aiichirō Nitori)


Nitori leía, Nitori reía cada vez que el protagonista del libro hacia una estupidez.

Rin dormía, más bien, Rin intentaba dormir frunciendo el ceño a cada risa que soltaba el menor.

-Vete a dormir- Fue una orden, el pequeño de cabellos plateados lo sabía.

-Me faltan dos capítulos- Susurró. No quería llevarle la contra a su senpai pero en verdad quería terminar aquel libro.

-No me importa, léelo mañana-

Nitori guardo el libro y Rin apago la luz. Rin sabía que Nitori ya había guardado el libro y también sabía que no se quejaría porque acababa de apagar la luz.

* * *

><p>Apesar de que la luz no estaba encendida el cuarto se iluminó por completo y a los pocos segundos un fuerte sonido espantó al chico de ojos zafiro. El salto que dio hizo que su cabeza chocara con el techo de la habitación, completamente asustado abrazó sus piernas y comenzó a llorar, ni siquiera pasó un minuto y la voz de Rin ya se había hecho presente.<p>

-Nitori, ¿Estas bien? -Su voz podía aparentar fastidio pero en realidad estaba preocupado , Rin sabía bien del temor , más bien pánico que le tenía el de primero a los truenos por lo que se levantó de la cama a pesar del frío y miró la parte de arriba del camarote. -¿Quieres dormir conmigo?

Nitori ni siquiera podía hablar, sentía miedo y vergüenza, ya no era la primera vez que llovía desde que había llegado a Samezuka, antes se le hacía fácil ir corriendo a la habitación de su madre y acostarse junto a ella pero ahora en la academia no sabía qué hacer en esos casos.

Era la segunda vez que había una tormenta eléctrica en el año, la primera había sido horrorosa. Esa noche con el miedo de los truenos se había escondido en sus sabanas, pero su llanto era tan fuerte que bajó de su refugio y fue hasta el baño escondiéndose en la tina, tenía mucho miedo de los truenos pero también mucho miedo de despertar a su mayor y que este se enojara con él.

Al día siguiente Rin lo encontró en la tina con los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar y tiritando del frío.

Después de esa noche supo la fobia hacia los truenos que tenía su compañero de cuarto. Por esa misma razón Rin estaba completamente preocupado y Nitori completamente avergonzado.

Le temía tanto a los truenos que era capaz de acostarse con su senpai, le temía tanto a los truenos que podía dejar la vergüenza de ese acto atrás, lo único que ocupaba su mente era el miedo a aquel terrible ruido, a aquella luz rápida y poderosa, a la lluvia que caía con fuerza como granizo y a sus reacciones incontrolables. Porque Nitori temía de estorbar a su mayor, temía de abrazarlo en un acto impulsivo como lo acababa de hacer al escuchar el segundo trueno de la noche.

Su chillido fue fuerte, cerró los ojos y se apegó al cuerpo contrario, sintiendo los musculosos brazos rodearlo y acariciar la parte baja de su cabellera color plata.

-Acuéstate, hace frío.- Serio como era habitual de él le ordeno al menor que se acostara lo cual el contrario hizo con rapidez, debido al frío, debido al miedo y también debido a los nervios, porque a pesar del miedo y de lo incomoda de la situación, le gustaba, lo ponía totalmente nervioso pero le gustaba sentir como la persona que más quería lo protegía cuando más lo necesitaba.

-Senpai, gracias, de verdad no tenía que...-Sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por un brinco de su propio cuerpo lo cual hizo que el tiburón sonriera ladeado.

-Solo duérmete y deja los agradecimientos para mañana. Toma.- Acercó su mano a la pequeña oreja e introdujo uno de sus auriculares rojos, para luego ponerle play a la música de su IPod- Así no escucharas los truenos

Las mejillas del más bajo se colorearon un poco, pero era difícil de verse con la obscuridad del cuarto, o almenos eso pensaba Nitori, porque solo bastó un nuevo relámpago para iluminar la habitación por completo y dejar en evidencia su suave sonrojo. Pero en realidad Rin no se fijó en algo como eso, solo se preocupó de vigilar al menor hasta que este durmiera y así poder dormir él también.

-Buenas noches.- Fueron las últimas dos palabras en salir de la boca del menor antes de quedarse completamente dormido sintiendo las suaves caricias en su cabeza y el profundo olor del perfume de Rin.

* * *

><p>Después de su segunda tormenta vivida en lo que llevaba ese año se sentía más seguro los días en que la lluvia era fuerte. Cuando Rin notaba que la lluvia caía con una gran intensidad le proponía al menor que se acostara junto a él y así no se asustara si comenzaba a relampaguear.<p>

Pero este año era distinto, ya no había _Rin_ en su habitación, lo único que había era un pelirrojo de personalidad alterada y que una vez que caía dormido era completamente difícil de despertar, por no decir imposible.

La tormenta se hacía cada vez más fuerte y las lágrimas caían por las blancas mejillas del chico. Sentía miedo, y no se atrevía a intentar despertar al menor, la primera razón era que no podría despertarlo aunque gritara sobre sus oídos y la segunda era que no podía mostrarse débil ante su kōhai.

Tomó su teléfono celular entre ambas manos intentando pulsar las teclas, teniendo algo de dificultad al notar lo mucho que temblaban sus dedos, sus manos, su cuerpo. Vio durante unos segundos el contacto "Matsuoka Senpai " , Soltó una leve risa y pensó en que debía cambiar el nombre de contacto en su celular a un "Rin Senpai ".

No sabía cuándo había comenzado a llamarlo por su nombre, pero ese simple hecho lo hacía feliz, porque sentía que al menos ahora era más importante en la vida de su senpai.

Los pensamientos del pequeño chico fueron interrumpidos por la fuerte luz del relámpago. Tapó sus oídos con ambas manos para no escuchar el sonido que le seguiría pero de todas formas lo escuchó.

Una vez más miró el teléfono celular, dudando en llamar. _"Sería mejor si voy hasta su habitación y le pido dormir ahí, si le digo que venga hasta acá se molestará"._ El rápido pensamiento lo hizo salir de la cama y correr hasta la puerta de la habitación saliendo sin preocuparle hacer silencio ya que sabría de que de todas formas Momo no se despertaría.

Caminó por los largos pasillos de la Academia completamente descalzo, solo vistiendo unos bóxer y una polera lo suficientemente larga para tapar estos. Tomaba con fuerza su teléfono celular mientras intentaba abrazar su propio cuerpo para protegerse del frío, solo faltaban unas cuantas puertas para llegar a las escaleras y subir al piso de los de tercer año pero el fuerte sonido de un trueno hizo que se sentara apegándose a la pared más cercana y comenzar a llorar, _"Si alguien me viera así…" _Nitori no podría evitar pensar en eso, él sabía que era exagerado llorar a su edad por una cosa como una simple tormenta, pero él no podía evitarlo. Y ahora mismo tenía que seguir caminando y dejar de llorar para así no ser descubierto por ningún chico desvelado y luego ser el hazmerreír de toda la academia.

Una vez que llegó a las escaleras soltó un suspiro miró su celular y se mordió el labio con fuerza, le había costado tanto caminar la mitad del pasillo que ahora no sabía si podría caminar el del piso de arriba por completo. Nuevamente miró su celular aquel contacto aun no cambiado contacto "Matsuoka Senpai ", en este salía una foto del mayor nadando, la había sacado sin que el otro lo notase la segunda vez que lo vio nadar en un entrenamiento de Samezuka cuando aún creía que lo que sentía por su senpai era "fanatismo", porque Nitori ya hace mucho había admitido que sentía cosas más fuertes, aunque nunca tomó enserio sus verdaderos sentimientos ya que sabía que la oportunidad con él mayor era nula.

Sin notarlo sus dedos presionaron la imagen del contacto por equivocación y el teléfono celular comenzó a llamar. Algo temeroso puso el aparato en su oído y escucho el tono de marcar, sonó una, dos, tres veces, Rin aun no contestaba. Separó rápidamente el celular de su oído y cortó la llamada, había sido capaz de llamar a su senpai pero ni siquiera pudo esperar a que este contestara, abrazó sus piernas y hundió su cabeza entre estas sin saber qué hacer, hace un buen rato no escuchaba un trueno, pero tenía miedo de ir a su habitación y que estos comenzaran nuevamente.

* * *

><p>Rin frunció el ceño y lanzó un quejido ronco que salió directamente de su garganta, abrió sus ojos con enojo y tomó su teléfono mirando la ahora <em>"llamada perdida". <em>Lanzó un bufido al ver que era proveniente del número de su ex compañero de cuarto y tiró el celular en la cama nuevamente completamente dispuesto a dormir, pero un sonido no lo dejó, _Lluvia._

Se maldijo mentalmente, más bien, soltó unos improperios que chocaron contra sus propios dientes afilados mientras salía de la cama y tomaba su chaqueta. Gracias al fuerte sonido de la puerta al cerrarse Sōsuke despertó y miró la cama de abajo notando que su amigo no se encontraba en la habitación, quedando solo en la obscuridad de esta dudando en si seguir o no al veloz capitán del equipo.

Rin corrió por los pasillos de la academia sin parar de maldecirse a su mismo, había olvidado completamente que Nitori necesitaba de compañía cuando habían tormentas. Mientras caminaba tomó su celular y llamó al último contacto registrado en su historial de llamada y espero a que el otro contestara sintiendo el particular sonido del celular de su kōhai sonar a la distancia, cortando la llamada y bajando rápidamente las escaleras que separaban su piso con él de los menores de la academia, encontrando al chico de pelo plateado en mitad de estas.

-Ai – Se agacho hasta quedar a la altura de su menor y revolvió los cabellos de este sonriendo suavemente intentando que el otro se animara y limpiando el rastro de sus lágrimas con su dedo pulgar.- Perdón, lo olvidé.

-No debe disculparse Rin senpai, no es su culpa, ni siquiera es su responsabilidad.- Su voz se encontraba quebrada y su mirada baja.

-Vamos, es tarde y mañana hay clases.- Sin decir otra palabra el más bajo se levantó y caminó al lado del mayor notando que los truenos ya habían parado hace un rato , sintiéndose avergonzado de despertar a su senpai cuando ya lo peor había pasado.

Llegaron al cuarto donde el de cabello azabache esperaba algo preocupado , viendo como su compañero de cuarto entraba seguido de una pequeña figura solo vestida con una polera la cual era al menos 2 tallas más grande que su cuerpo.

-¿Nitori? –Alzó una de sus cejas confundido al ver al menor a las 4 de la mañana en su habitación.

-Dormirá aquí hoy, mañana te cuento.-Susurró el de cabello color burdeo.

La mirada de Sosuke era totalmente filosa, miraba a Nitori y lo cortaba en millones de pedazos, pero era silenciosa y controlada. Aiichirou lo notó cuando miró a Rin y cambió sus ojos a unos un poco más relajados y sin decir nada se acostó dándole la espalda a ambos.

Rin tomó con fuerza la muñeca de su _admirador "secreto"_ y lo sentó sobre su cama mirándolo fijamente a los ojos sin decir ninguna palabra.

Nitori estaba nervioso, el rostro del contrario estaba muy cerca, su cuerpo completo estaba muy cerca del suyo y cada vez la cercanía entre estos aumentaba. Solo Aiichirou Nitori podía pensar que su senpai debía estar mareado y cansado para que hiciera lo que acababa de hacer, la mayoría se sorprendería antes de encontrar el motivo o incluso le seguiría el juego en esto, pero Nitori solo se quedaba quieto y se dejaba besar por el mayor mientras su mente buscaba una explicación coherente para aquel _beso._

-Es una forma de disculparme por no llegar antes y parar tu llanto –La sonrisa ahora típica de su senpai se asomó en sus labios y era totalmente dedicada a él.

Las grandes manos del mayor tomaron la cintura de Nitori empujándola hacia atrás para que así su cuerpo completo cayera y chocara con el suave colchón, lanzándose a besar sus labios una vez más.

Esta vez sus labios no se quedaron quietos y se abrieron dejando entrar a la habilidosa y veloz lengua del más alto iniciando un beso apasionado. Los gemidos de Nitori escapaban en el beso y se unían a los suspiros del contrario creando una erótica sinfonía, sus cuerpos se apegaron con inercia y las manos de Rin ya no se encontraban en la cintura del menor si no que se había movido tocando todo su torso mientras con torpeza Aiichirou enredaba sus dedos entre las hebras de su amado intentando seguir el ritmo con su lengua.

En un rápido movimiento el de cabellos rojizos bajó los apretados e infantiles bóxer que llevaba puesto el de segundo grado dejándolos hasta las rodillas de este y separando el beso entre mordiscos para así bajar su boca poco a poco recorriendo la blanca y luminosa piel del menor.

La mente de Nitori no funcionaba, sentía los filosos dientes de Rin morder su piel creándole un placer un tanto doloroso que le encantaba, sus manos se perdieron en el cabello de su mayor que mientras iba bajando se le hacía más difícil de acariciar. Sus piernas estaban débiles, no le respondían a los movimientos que quería hacer, lo único que podía realizar en esos momentos sin tener que esforzarse era jadear.

Un fuerte gemido fue callado por su propia mano al sentir como la humeda lengua jugaba con su glande produciéndole suaves espasmos los cuales no pudo evitar y que deleitaron por completo al poseedor de ojos color cereza. No bastó ni un segundo más y Rin metió por completo el pequeño mimbro en su boca comenzando a masturbarlo con esta, succionando y mordiendo este, completamente excitado por las reacciones del menor.

Pero Nitori no era muy fuerte, realmente desde el primer tacto que le proporcionó el capitán del equipo de natación que se estaba conteniendo y solo con un par de succiones terminó corriéndose en la boca de su senpai tapando su propio rostro, completamente avergonzado de sus actos.

-P-perdón senpai…-Fue un susurró casi inaudible, solo casi.

-Creo que con eso gané tu perdón – Una risa salió de la boca del tiburón y el ultimo trueno de la noche se escuchó.

Por primera vez Nitori no saltó, no se aterró, no lloró, sino que lo ignoró por completo y cerró sus ojos con cansancio. Rin ya lo sabía, ya había descubierto como espantar aquella fobia que tenía el menor con las tormentas y por segunda vez en la noche rio.

Desde ahora en adelante la pasaría muy bien junto al menor en los días de tormentas.


End file.
